


together we go

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: who writes songfics in 2017 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, there is nothing bad about this and i actually quite like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: Gavin loved it when it snowed.Ryan loved seeing Gavin so happy when it snowed, and so loved the snow by association.(inspired by Oh Ms Believer by Twenty One Pilots)





	together we go

**Author's Note:**

> oh god it's so fluffy
> 
> bear in mind that i haven't actually ever seen snow so i have no idea if this is actually what snow is like

Gavin loved it when it snowed.

Ryan loved seeing Gavin so happy when it snowed, and so loved the snow by association.

Gavin would always drag him out for long walks in the chilly air, rugged up from his boots to his earmuffs. He’d talk and talk, swinging their gloved hands easily between them, face flushed gorgeously from the cold and eyes bright.

Ryan noticed him shiver every so often in his snowstorm of thoughts, and wordlessly wrapped his scarf around Gavin’s neck and shoulders.

“Rye, I don’t need it,” he grumbled playfully, but wrapped it tighter as the wind picked up slightly. Ryan popped his collar against the cold and they kept walking.

“My scarf looks good on you. I love you, you know that?” Ryan said quietly.

Gavin slid his earmuffs off and looked at him with a questioning smile. “Pardon?”

“Nothing. You look good with my scarf on,” Ryan replied, the words coming out with little puffs of his breath.

Gavin grinned. “You think so? Well, it’s mine now!” he laughed, and breaking his grip on Ryan’s hand, he ran along the snow-crusted road, shoes crunching as he went.

Ryan sighed good-naturedly and took off after him, catching up to him and catching him with his arms tight around Gavin’s waist, laughing and panting as they staggered to a halt in the snow.

Gavin twisted around in Ryan’s arms and smiled up at him before playfully screwing up his face. “Ew, Rye, your nose is running everywhere.”

Ryan sniffed exaggeratedly. “Wouldn’t’ve happened if you didn’t drag me out into the snow.”

“Well, then, let’s go home, you big baby. I know you love it really.”

As Gavin took his hand and they set off, travelling back home through the snow together, Ryan knew that yes, he did love it.

 

* * *

 

“Snow’s nearly gone, Gav. Wanna squeeze in one more walk?” Ryan already had his jacket on and waited patiently as Gavin clattered around pulling his boots on.

They took a left turn out of the house today rather than going their usual route, and the last of the snow made the familiar setting seem foreign and almost magical. Patches of snow and ice still settled in gutters and on rooftops, but there were none of the drifts Gavin had been crunching happily through at the height of winter.

A hand wormed its way into the pocket where Ryan’s was keeping warm.

“Hey!”

“Hold my hand, Rye.”

“Nope. Cold out there.”

“Should’ve worn your gloves, old man.” Gavin stopped in his tracks and wrestled his other glove off, passing it to Ryan and shoving his own bare hand in his pocket. “There. Now you can hold my hand.”

Ryan tugged it on and laced his fingers into Gavin’s. “They do say you get colder the older you get.”

“And you also walk slower. Come on, all the snow’s going to have melted by the time we get home.”

Ryan kissed the top of Gavin’s head with a “Sorry, dear,” and they kept walking through the snow.

He was going to miss it when it melted.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
